The invention relates to a bipolar integrated circuit and to a method of making the same.
In known bipolar integrated circuits, the production process requires a greater outlay than the process for the production of integrated MOS circuits because an epitaxial layer on the semiconductor substrate and a buried layer beneath the epitaxial layer are required.
A further disadvantage of knwon bipolar circuits consists in that the area requirement which is governed in particular by the requisite insulating frames around the individual transistors, by adjustment tolerances and by the requisite safety clearances between the variously doped zones, is relatively large.